


We'll always have Scotland.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Weed, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A Jonsa Blurb





	We'll always have Scotland.

It’s 2 AM, and he’s smoking and she’s looking at him does it.

Sansa Stark isn’t the type to smoke.

Unless it’s weed.

Cigarettes taste horrible to her.

But her cousin Jon likes them.

She lights up a blunt, ‘I love you,’ He says, as he rest his hand on her thigh.

‘I love you too,’ their lips collide.

Hers tasted like a blunt and his cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short.


End file.
